


Hearsay

by BloodErroR



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodErroR/pseuds/BloodErroR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No es como si a los de la clase E les importaran mucho los líos amorosos del edificio principal. Pero tanto el profesor (cuya debilidad eran los cotilleos) como los alumnos, no pudieron evitar interesarse por ciertos rumores relacionados con el presidente del consejo estudiantil. Más cuándo un pelirrojo en cuestión está más metido en el tema de lo que parece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hearsay

**Hearsay**

-¿Habéis escuchado lo que se rumorea últimamente por el edificio principal?

Era un día normal en la montaña, tras el edificio del instituto de secundaria Kunugigaoka. En un viejo y destartalado edicifio en la cima se encontraban los estudiantes de la clase E, aquellos que por sus malas notas o por su mal comportamiento habían sido considerados "desechos" y condenados a dar clase en esas instalaciones de mala muerte.

Aún si caer en esta clase era la peor pesadilla de cualquier estudiante de Kunugigaoka, la actual clase E era algo diferente este año. Algo que le hacía resaltar de las demás, aún si el edificio principal no estaba completamente enterado de ello y que los estudiantes que habían sido obligados a estar allí tuvieran un atisbo de esperanza.

Y ese algo era un maldito ser extraño amarillo con tentáculos que había aparecido en mitad de la clase a velocidad match 20 para enterarse de cualquier cotilleo que le interese.

Ese "pulpo", que había recibido el nombre de Korosensei era la cosa más chismosa que los estudiantes había visto pasearse por la montaña. Aún si su misión era matar a ese monstruo antes de graduarse, no podían evitar reirse ante el comportamiento infantil y humano que este mostraba en ocasiones. A algunos les parecía incluso raro el hecho de que su actual profesor jurara destruir la tierra en el plazo de un año, sin embargo la luna menguante que adornaba el cielo cada noche y las habilidades que el ser con tentáculos había demostrado tener, no les dejaba duda alguna.

-¿Qué rumor Isogai?- Preguntó Korosensei intentando disimular su impaciencia.

El representante de la clase, Isogai Yuuma, no pudo evitar sonreir con nerviosismo al pensar lo rápido que había invocado a su profesor. Teniendo en cuenta que ahora toda la clase estaba dispuesta a comerse el almuerzo y ni les había dado tiempo a salir al exterior para que su profesor, que acostumbraba a visitar otros lugares lejanos para gastarse el dinero en comida y esperar hasta el mes que viene para que le paguen, estuviera chismorreando por las esquinas.

-Ha venido más rápido de lo que esperaba Korosensei.- Contestó el ikemen con una sonrisa.

_-"Debilidad de Korosensei número 13: Cotilleos."_ \- Pensó Nagisa mientras escuchaba atentamente a los demás estudiantes.

-No es como si estuviera aburrido ni nada, pero ¿Qué estabas contando?- Dijo el maestro con una libreta y un boli en los tentáculos.

-No se corta ni un pelo.- Dijo alguien al lado de Nagisa.

Al peliazul no le hizo falta girarse para saber quién estaba con él. Aún así, no podía evitar pensar que Karma, al igual que todos los estudiantes de la clase E, estaba cogiéndole algo de cariño a Korosensei y la forma en la que el pelirrojo se bufaba de él le parecía hasta infantil. Aunque sabía que Karma era así de todos modos.

-A lo que iba.- Siguió hablando Yuuma- Dicen que Asano está saliendo con alguien.

Los murmullos de los estudiantes no se hicieron esperar, y Korosensei escribió en la libreta con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara.

-¿Asano? ¿El presidente del consejo estudiantil? ¿Hablas en serio?- Espetó Terasaka de repente.- Es demasiado estirado como para salir con alguien ¿No crees?

-Bueno, últimamente se le ve de mejor humor y algunos de su clase dicen que se comporta diferente de lo habitual. Yo también lo pienso.- Respondió Yuuma con aire pensativo.

-¿A qué te refieres con diferente de lo habitual?- Preguntó Yuzuki Fuwa rápidamente- ¿Sabe alguien el género de la persona con la que sale?

Nagisa y más de la mitad de la clase no querían saber lo que la aficionada al manga tenía en mente, así que optaron por ignorar la segunda pregunta.

-Mira el móvil bastante, suele irse a casa antes, está algo distraído y algunos dicen haberlo visto paseandose por la parte trasera del instituto. Aunque no creo que sea para tanto, pero teniendo cuenta su popularidad...- Respondió Yuuma sacando sus propias conclusiones.

-No entiendo porqué os poneís así.- Dijo Karma mientras bebía un batido que había sacado de su mochila momentos antes.- El señorito perfecto también tiene una vida y era obvio que no iba a fijarse en el séquito de mujeres que tiene detrás de él. Si se distrae, mejor para mí, puedo superarle más fácilmente.

La rivalidad entre Karma y el hijo del presidente era algo de lo que todo el mundo estaba enterado. Teniendo en cuenta que esos dos estaban compitiendo constantemente por ser el número uno de las listas del instituto, era normal hasta cierto punto. Sin embargo su rivalidad había llegado a hacerlos competir hasta por ver quién se bebía más rápido un zumo, y ya rozaba lo bizarro. Pero no eran nadie para juzgarles, después de todo no iban a negar que tenían una relación bastante extraña. Aunque la indiferencia que se tenían mutuamente se notaba a kilómetros y solo había que ver la cara neutral que tenía Karma ahora mismo y que solía poner cuándo el nombre de su rival aparecía en alguna conversación.

-Por un momento ha parecido que le estabas defendiendo Karma.- Dijo Kayano con su típica sonrisa dulce.

Toda la clase se calló y algunos miraron al pelirojo, el cuál solo se limitó a alzar una ceja y mirar a la chica con una expresión neutra. Al parecer ni se iba a dignar a contestarle.

-Pues yo estoy de acuerdo con él. La verdad, me importan bien poco los líos amorosos que haya en el edificio principal.- Dijo Terasaka con enfado.

-¡Pero que estás diciendo Terasaka!- Empezó a gritar Korosensei con desesperación.- ¡No puedes despreciar los cotilleos de esa forma!

Mientras que el profesor se limitaba a preparar una charla sobre los cotilleos y los beneficiosos que estos son para el desarrollo de la interacción humana, bla, bla, bla, una chica con el pelo corto y anaranjado levantó la mano de repente para evitar que Korosensei les retuviera allí parados durante al menos una hora.

-¿Y si lo averiguamos?- Dijo Hinano Kurahashi con entusiasmo.- Podemos bajar al edificio principal y ver si los rumores son ciertos.

-¿Realmente vamos a perder nuestro tiempo en eso?- Contestó Sugino con cansancio.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Buena idea Hinano!

Posando sus tentáculos en la cabeza de la chica, el profesor le dió animos mientras esta sonreía con alegría. Lo que iban a hacer no tenían justificación pero la clase necesitaba algo con lo que distraerse después de tantos intentos de asesinatos y estudios y él quería empezar su novela romántica de una vez por todas, así que todos ganaban.

-Hoy cuándo terminen las clases bajaremos todos al edicifio principal y esperaremos en la entrada.- Dijo el profesor en tono autoritario.

-¿Os dáis cuenta de que esto es una tontería y no ganamos nada?- Espetó Hayami Rinka con desaprobación.

-Tal vez esta tsundere tenga razón.- Dijo el profesor colocándose a su lado.- Pero si me hacéis el favor os invito a un helado a todos después ¿Vale?

Muchos lo pensaron, pero no querían comentar lo desesperado que tenía que estar su profesor como para gastarse el poco dinero que le quedaba en invitarlos a comer.

Pero un helado gratis es un helado gratis. Y no estaban como para negarse ante ese ser con tentáculos que parecía que les estaba rogando como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Unos bufaban y se quejaban de la estupidez en la que iban a emplear toda la tarde y otros reían y empezaban a chismorrear sobre el tema. Mientras tanto, Korosensei se limitó a mirar a sus alumnos y pensó que no le importaría pasar la tarde con ellos.

Estaba bien cotillear con los alumnos de vez en cuando.

~0.0~

-Sigo pensando que esto es estúpido.- Volvió a quejarse Terasaka por quinta vez en el camino.

Toda la clase E bajaba la montaña por el camino de tierra que serpenteaba por esta. A unos metros ya se podía ver la entrada del instituto Kunugigaoka, por la cuál algunos estudiantes todavía salían para dirigirse a sus casa.

-Nyurufufufufufu ~

La risa del profesor se escuchaba a pocos metros detrás de ellos y daba más mala espina que otra cosa. Sobretodo su disfraz ridículo de "profesor normal de instituto" que llevaba puesto y que levantaba sospechas y miradas de desconcierto allá donde fuera. Sin embargo, siguieron andando.

-Nagisa ¿Dónde está Karma?- Preguntó Maehara al peliazul.

-La verdad es que llevo sin verlo desde que salimos de la clase.- Contestó el chico.- Lo más seguro es que se haya escapado.

-Normal que lo haya hecho, se trata de Asano al fin y al cabo. Dudo mucho que le interese estar aquí.- Le contestó el rubio con una sonrisa en la cara. No es como si no llevara razón, o eso pensaban muchos.

Cuándo estaban llegando a la entrada pudieron ver como un grupo de chicas salía mientras hablaban tranquilamente. Estas se sonreían mientras hablaban de sus planes del fin de semana y cuándo los de la clase E ya les ignoraban por completo, otra chica apareció corriendo atravesando la entrada y tapándole el paso a las otras tres, que la miraron con sorpresa. Habrían pasado de largo si no fuera porque las tenían enfrente y lo primero que dijo la chica que intentaba recuperar al aliento fue:

-¡Asano!- Dijo con cansancio.

Las demás chicas le miraron con atención y el grupo E agudizó el oído para escuchar lo que tenía que decír. Por curiosidad más que otra cosa.

-Asano... E-Está... Buf, que cansancio.

-¿Que pasa con Asano?- Dijo una chica del grupo.

-Él... Le he visto... Espera... Buf.- Contestó esta abanicándose la cara con la mano. No sabían ni querían saber lo que tendría que haber corrido esa chica para quedarse así.

-¡¿Nos lo quieres decir de una vez?!- Espetó otra de las chicas con impaciencia. Esa obviamente sería parte de su séquito, se le veía bastante ansiosa.

Habiendo recuperado un poco el aliento la otra muchacha ignoró al grupo de gente, entre ellos un profesor muy extraño, que la miraban y con entusiasmo se dirigió a sus amigas como si hubiera descubierto algo realmente maravilloso. Que a sus ojos lo era.

-Acabo de ver a Asano siendo arrastrado por alguien a la parte trasera del instituto.

La sorpresa de las demás chicas, y el gritillo de fanboy que soltó Korosensei no pasó desapercibido.

-¿Por quién?- Preguntó otra de las chicas con curiosidad.- Si estás tan contenta es porque sabes quién estaba con él ¿No?

-¡Sí! ¡Eso es lo mejor!- Respondió ella. Cogió aliento para soltarlo habiendose ganado la atenación de todos.- Era un chico. Con el pelo rojo. De la clase E. Ahora mismo no recuerdo bien su nombre pero sé que está allí. Le había cogido del brazo y parece que le ha pasado algo porque tenía la ropa muy sucia y algunos arañazos en...

-¡Para! ¡Para! ¿Es en serio?- Gritó una de las chicas sorprendida.

-¿Crees que bromería con eso? El caso es que los perdí de vista, y ahora no sé dónde están. Pero es una noticia bomba ¿No?

La chica parecía a punto de hiperventilar y mientras que el grupo de alumnas despotricaban y opinaban de lo que acaban de oír, el grupo E se había quedado de piedra.

Cuándo Nagisa quiso darse cuenta las chicas ya se habían ido y la palabra "fangirls" había corrido por su mente más de una vez. A parte de eso, no se había movido del sitio, al igual que sus compañeros. Se habían quedado todos callados, y sabía que más de uno todavía estaba procesando lo que habían escuchado.

-Esto ha empezado a ser interesante.- Dijo Rinka de repente.

-Y que lo digas.- Respondió Sugino.

-Yo no sé vosotros, pero no pienso quedarme aquí parado.- Dijo Terasaka.

Este empezó a andar hacia la entrada y más de un estudiante le siguió sin rechistar. De la mañana a la noche aquellos que se estaban quejando de que ir allí era una pérdido de tiempo, se habían callado y entraban al instituto sin hacer ni una mueca.

Y es que el hecho de que Karma se viera involucrado de repente en el asunto, hacía que la situación fuera más atrayente.

~0.0~

-Este sitio no puede ser tan grande.- Dijo Nakamura con aire pensativo.

Mirando el gran edificio que se erguía ante ellos, Nagisa dudó mucho de esta afirmación.

-Nagisa.- Llamó el profesor de repente.- Tu conoces a Karma desde primero. Sabes dónde puede estar ¿Verdad?

Se le notaba impaciente y desesperado y no ayudaba el hecho de que ya había sacado una libreta y un boli para apuntar quién sabe qué cosas. Y eso le daba mala espina. Aún así, Nagisa sí tenía una ligera idea de dónde podría estar Karma. Este a veces le hablaba de sus "batallitas" cuándo estaban en el edificio principal.

Empezó a andar, y se dirigió hacia el gran gimnasio que tenía el instituto. Solo había que rodearlo y en cuestión de tiempo puede que se encuentren al pelirojo. Aunque no estuviera solo, lo más probable.

El peliazul no tuvo que decir ni una palabra ya que sabía que la clase le seguía, algunos pensativos y otros preparando móviles por si había que echar fotos.

_-"No sé si esto es compañerismo o más bien formamos parte de un programa del corazón."_ \- Pensó con ironía.

Aunque a decir verdad, incluso él estaba dudando de lo que había escuchado en la entrada ¿Karma arrastrando a Asano? Eso era... Raro. Muy raro, por no decir casi imposible. Si esa chica, cuya credibilidad era dudosa por obvias razones, estaba en lo cierto, había un asunto muy extraño del que ellos no estaban enterados. Y eso era lo que le estaba llevando a rodear el gimnasio con sus compañeros y profesor detrás.

Había optado por andar por los pocos arbustos y arboles que habían colocado para decorar el exterior del gimnasio, ya que "si andamos por allí nos podemos esconder y ver el espectáculo", había dicho Korosensei entusiasmado. No había tenido valor para refutarle, ya que era verdad. No sería muy gracioso que se encontrasen de bruces con Karma o el hijo del mandamás del instituto.

Tenían suerte de que no había casi nadie en el exterior, a excepción de los clubs deportivos que practicaban en otros campos, solo un poco más lejos de dónde estaban.

Llegando casi al límite de las plantas y flores que les ocultaban, se podía ver una de las esquinas del lateral del gimnasio para así llegar a la parte de atrás, el sitio más recóndito que podía haber en el edificio principal. Estaba seguro de que si Karma no estaba allí, sería imposible encontrarle.

Solo faltaban unos pocos pasos, hasta que una voz al frente de dónde estaban le detuvo a él y a todos los que estaban detrás suya. Se había escuchado perfectamente.

-¿En serio te has enfadado?

Esa era la voz de Karma, sin duda alguna.

-Pues claro que sí ¿Qué te crees?

Nagisa solo pudo sobresaltarse. No hacían falta palabras, el que había contestado era Asano.

Sin mirar a sus compañeros andó unos pasos más y desde los arbustos que le tapaban tuvo una vista perfecta de lo que estaba pasando. Karma apoyado en la pared de la parte de atrás del gimnasio, mientras que el presidente del consejo estudiantil le miraba enfadado y con los brazos cruzados.

Nagisa se dió cuenta de que sus compañeros estaban a su lado y miraban hacia el frente como si no hubiera mañana. Al parecer estaban todos demasiado ensimismados mirando a los eternos rivales, los cuales en este momento se estaban matando con las miradas.

¿Porqué estaban discutiendo allí en primer lugar? ¿Y que demonios le había pasado a Karma? Tenía la ropa sucia y algunos arañazos repartidos por los brazos y piernas. Al parecer la chica de la entrada sí tenía razón. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo estaba derecho con su típica mirada orgullosa, mirando a los ojos violetas del contrario con determinación.

-No me puedo creer que seas tan crío.- Dijo Karma con seriedad.

-¿Crío? ¿Pero te estás viendo? ¿Cómo pensabas que iba a reaccionar?- Replicó el otro con enfado.

-Por lo menos pensaba que pensarías en la situación.

-¿Situación? Por Dios, no te estás escuchando ¿Verdad?

-Me rindo, no hay quién te entienda.

-¿Qué no hay quién me entienda? Tienes que estar de broma.- Dijo Asano más enfadado que antes.- Bajas a toda prisa por la parte de atrás de una puñetera montaña y me arrastras hasta aquí. Solo para decirme que tenga más cuidado sobre unos rumores estupidos ¿Enserio?

-Sí. Eso es lo que hecho y deberías agradecermelo en vez de enfadarte.

Asano se quedó callado de repente, y la tensión podía cortarse como un cuchillo. La confusión reinaba en las cabezas de todos y no tenían ni idea de qué pensar de esta escena.

¿Desde cuándo se hablaban con tanta familiaridad esos dos? Y si habían escuchado bien, Karma se había molestado en salir del edificio de la clase E antes que ellos y bajar la montaña por la parte de atrás a toda prisa. Tan solo para hablar con Asano de los rumores que se estaban esparciendo. Esto era algo mucho más grande de lo que habían pensado en un principio.

-¿De qué tienes miedo?- Espetó el presidente del consejo estudiantil de repente.

-¿Perdona?- Preguntó Karma levantando una ceja. Esa pregunta no solo le había confundido a él.

-Lo que oyes.

-No tengo ni idea de lo que estás diciendo.

-¿No?

-Pues no.

-Muy bien. Tú te lo has buscado.

Antes de que nadie pudiera procesar nada Asano se había abalanzado sobre el pelirrojo estrellando su espalda en la pared, le agarró las muñecas con fuerza y rápidez antes de que al otro le diera tiempo a zafarse.

Por un momento Nagisa se pensó lo peor: Que le iba a pegar. Y no es como si Karma fuera débil, pero no sería agradable ver como esos dos se mataban a golpes.

Pero en un simple instante se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión.

Y a nadie la faltaba razón cuándo pensaron que allí estaba pasando algo muy raro.

No es que Asano fuera a pegarle a Karma, y mucho menos a hacerle daño.

Es que le estaba besando.

~0.0~

Cuándo Karma sintió su espalda chocar contra la pared ya sabía lo que iba a pasar.

No era como si no hubiera intentado liberarse, pero Asano le cogió las manos antes de reaccionar. No sabía como se las apañaba para superarle en ese sentido, pero lo hacía. Tampoco era la primera vez que le acorralaba así, pero no le gustaba, le ponía nervioso.

Iba a hablar, pero obviamente fue callado. Por los labios de Asano.

El otro había cerrado los ojos y estaba apoyando su peso en él, dejándole sin escapatoria, mientras que lo único que pudo hacer fue sobresaltarse y abrir los ojos como platos. Sabía que se había sonrojado al sentir el calor que se había acumulado en sus mejillas y sin embargo no intentó pararle, sabía que no serviría de nada.

Los labios de Asano siempre le habían parecido inusualmente suaves y a medida que empezó a moverlos sobre los suyos no pudo evitar empezar a ceder. La calidez de estos y el como se amoldaban a los suyos, mientras que el olor del chico le daba de pleno, extasiándolo, casi asfixiándolo y haciendo que su respiración empezara a ser irregular. Los separaba y después los volvía a juntar, como si sintiera frío al estar lejos de él. Y eso le gustaba. Le encantaba saber que era capáz de llevar al señorito perfecto a estar en esa situación, que le provocaba hasta ese punto incluso sin pretenderlo. A pesar de estar enfadado el otro iba demasiado lento en comparación con otras veces. Era como si temiera que le empujara de un momento a otro, aunque Karma sabía que podría ir a mucho más si no estuvieran al aire libre y no todo fuera tan raro.

No sabía en qué momento habían empezado a hacer esto, ni la razón. Simplemente ocurrió. Un día se estaban matando con las miradas, y cuándo quiso darse cuenta estaba contra la pared de algún lugar recóndito del instituto mientras se comían la boca mutuamente.

Desde ese entonces todo fue demasiado rápido. Todo sería más fácil de entender si se explica con el típico ejemplo de: "Del roce hace el cariño", el "Del odio al amor solo hay un paso", o incluso el clásico "Los que se pelean se desean".

Y ahora estaban saliendo. Ninguno dijo un "Me gustas" o un "Sal conmigo" claro y explícito, tenían orgullo. Pero el día que Asano llegó con mal humor y dijo "Eres para mí" como si fuera un juguete o una comida la cuál devorar, tampoco quedaron muchas dudas. Ese día también descubrió que el pelinaranja era más posesivo de lo que pensaba y no le disgustaba. A parte del hecho de que estuvieran juntos, el mantenerlo en secreto también fue como un pacto no hablado. Ninguno lo mencionó, y ninguno iba a sacar el tema, era simple. Seguían siendo los eternos rivales a ojos de todo el mundo, con la diferencia de que a escondidas en vez de matarse con la mirada se mataban de otra forma. Y en principio era fácil estar así.

Hasta que esos rumores aparecieron y a Karma le entró un poco el pánico.

Asano le mordió el labio inferior dejando más que claras sus intenciones y soltando un quejido abrió la boca con la intención de quejarse. Gran error. El otro aprovechó la ocasión para meter la lengua sin su permiso y en el momento en el que se rozó con la suya, soltó un suspiro. Nada inocente además. Ya ni siquiera tenía los ojos abiertos.

Habría vendido su alma con tal de evitar soltar esos sonidos tan vergonzosos, pero al parecer estos solo parecían incentivar más a Asano, que a estas alturas también dejó caer un quejido ahogado mientras sus lenguas se juntaban en una danza húmeda y desesperada. Tan cálido y tan arriesgado, que no podía evitar estremecerse. Sus manos ya estaban libres desde hacía un rato, pero Karma se había rendido por completo, por lo que solo pudo posar las manos en los hombros del contrario y girar la cabeza para responder al beso con más ímpetu. Asano posó sus manos en su cintura, jugando con el dobladillo de la camiseta, mientras que juntaba sus cuerpos lo máximo posible, intentando aumentar la cercanía hasta que no existiese. Cuándo el aire les empezó a hacer falta, el presidente separó sus labios sin previo aviso dejando que un hilo de saliva quedara entre los dos. Jamás se imaginó que esto llegaría a parecerle erótico o a incentivarle más, pero la forma en la que los ojos violetas se clavaron en sus orbes amarillentas le dejó sin aliento.

Con una sonrisa ladina, Asano dirigió su atención a la oreja de Karma la cuál mordió con suavidad para después lamer dejando un pequeño rasto de saliva. Sabía de sobra que era sensible en aquella zona. Ya lo sabía todo y no iba a dejarle escapar tan fácilmente, aún sabiendo que esto también era un pequeño ataque a su ego. Se lo merecía.

-N-No...- Dijo Karma con la respiracion agitada. Se estremeció entre los brazos del otro y apretó más su agarre, lo que no sirvió de nada, ya que el pelinaranja no solo pareció ignorarle, si no que empezó a repartir atrevidos besos húmedos en dirección a su cuello. Por más que Karma lo intentara, el calor y la confusión le impedían pensar con claridad. Sabía que si no le paraba ahora, la cosa subiría demasiado de tono, pero aún así sentir sus cálidos labios paseándose por su cuello, medio mordiéndolos para dejarles alguna marca e incluso un chupetón, le dejaba sin fuerzas.

Mientras que el pelirrojo se esforzaba en intentar reprimir esos sugerentes sonidos en su garganta, el otro sonrió con satisfacción al verle con la cara roja como un tomate mientras suspiraba casi sin quererlo. Le encantaba tenerle así, tan sumiso y complaciente. Estas eran de las pocas ocasiones en las que podía sentirse completamente superior al chico, ya que sabía que estaban casi igualados en todo. Y viendo su oportunidad, coló una de las manos que tenía en su cintura por debajo de la camiseta, apreciando la suavidad de la piel del contrario. Nunca se cansaba de tocarle, aún si intentara pararlo, ya había comprobado de primera mano que era imposible. Sentir su piel bajo sus manos cuándo el otro respiraba con agitación, la calidez y suavidad de esta era sorprendente y adictiva, saber que su respiración se agitará aún más, que le dará escalofríos y se estremecerá ante su toque. Demasiado sugerente. Tanto que no podía evitar respirar con pesadez y soltar un quejido solo con pensarlo. La anticipación en ocasiones le parecía una tortura.

Si alguien desde el principio le hubiera dicho que las cosas con Akabane acabarían así, ni se habría molestado en insultarle o retarle antes de encerrarse en el baño con él.

Estando dispuesto a seguir adelante, apoyó la cabeza en su cuello enviando agitadas respiraciones en contra de este y subió un poco más la mano con el fin de escuchar su nombre en suspiros. Sin embargo, sintiendo como el pelirrojo se sobresaltaba de sobremanera, supo que había metido la pata al llegar hasta ese punto. Al abrir sus ojos un puño que antes había sujetado sus hombros impactó de repente en su costado, haciendo que se separara de repente de Karma con una exclamación de sorpresa.

Le había dolido y no solo en su orgullo masculino.

No le hacía falta ninguna explicación, sabía que a Karma le ponía nervioso que lo acorralara de esa forma y más en un lugar público dónde podrían pillarles. Si se hubiera controlado un poco más y hubiera esperado, tal vez le seguiría teniendo dónde quería. Por desgracia la paciencia no fue una de las virtudes con las que nació.

Sus ojos violetas se clavaron en él, que aunque seguía apoyado en la pared estaban a unos pasos de distancia. No le pasaba desapercibido el sonrojo en la cara del chico y en como intentaba regular su agitada respiración, ni siquiera le miraba a los ojos por la vergüenza de lo que acaba de pasar. Era adorable en cierta forma. Durante ese tiempo había aprendido que Karma era más vergonzoso de lo que aparentaba, tan solo tenías que tocar los puntos clave para hacerle enrojecer. Y lo encontraba bastante divertido.

-Estrecho.- Dijo Asano sobándose el costado con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Depravado.- Contestó Karma girando la cabeza hacia otro lado, como si los arbustos del camino fueran muy interesantes. Todavía tenía un leve sonrojo en la cara.

-Pues la otra noche no escuché ninguna queja.- Respondió sin poder evitar la burla en su tono de voz.

Realmente se le hacía divertido hacerle rabiar. Aunque lo mejor sería no pensar en lo que pasó la otra noche, porque entonces estaba claro que de allí no salían libres de pecado. La imagen de Karma con sus mejillas sonrojadas, el sudor perlado en su frente, la forma suplicante en la que decía su nombre, sus gemidos, sus suspiros, los roces entre sus pieles, la calidez que sintieron. Era demasiado. Y tenía que dejar de pensar en ello, ahora.

Por otra parte Karma dió un respingo al escuchar esas palabras. Definitivamente iba a matarle, aunque las imagenes de lo que ocurrió pasaran por su mente a cien por hora haciéndole más difícil la tarea de defenderse. Así no podía concentrarse. Abrió la boca para reprocharle algo, lo que fuera, pero un crujido seco le distrajo y giró la cabeza rápidamente para comprobar de dónde había escuchado eso.

A su izquierda, por los arbustos mal cuidados que había alrededor del gimnasio y que habían puesto para rellenar espacio más que otra cosa. Allí había sonado algo y no podía evitar preocuparse.

-¿Has oído eso?- Preguntó para cerciorarse de que no se lo había imaginado.

Hubo un breve silencio por parte del chico del pelinaranja, pero estaba demasiado ocupado observando con atención los arbustos, esperando encontrar algo.

-Habrán sido imaginaciones tuyas.- Le respondió con seriedad. A pesar de que el enfado se le había disipado hacía unos minutos, ya empezaba a notar como surgía de nuevo.

-¿Tú crees? Es muy raro...- Dijo pensativo.

-No empieces de nuevo.- Espetó Asano de repente con un leve tono enfadado.

Karma se sorprendió ante la contestación del otro y le miró con una cara interrogante ¿Empezar con qué? ¿Otra vez se estaba enfadando? Normalmente a estas alturas ya se le tendría que haber pasado, la experiencia se lo demostraba. Pero al parecer hoy no era un día normal, precisamente.

-No me mires así, sabes de qué estoy hablando.- Dijo él con más tranquilidad esta vez.

-Pues en verdad no. Explícamelo y así nos ahorramos el misterio.- Ahora era Karma el que se estaba impacientando. Realmente no sabía lo que estaba pasando.

-Tienes miedo a que nos pillen.

Esas palabras le calleron como una piedra de 80 kilos en la cabeza. Y lo mejor es que se había sorprendido hasta el punto de que no se le ocurría nada para refutarle eso.

-No te molestes en negarlo, lo has dejado bastante claro. La forma en la que has venido corriendo, trayéndome hasta aquí. Diciéndome que tenga cuidado sobre los rumores.- Empezó a explicar mientras que su voz iba tornándose sombría por momentos.- Es obvio que no quieres que nos descubran. Tienes miedo. Es eso ¿Verdad?

Ahora era Asano el que miraba hacia otro lado. Pero esas últimas palabras, habían sonado demasiado carentes de emoción o de reto con el que siempre solía hablarle. A Karma no se la daba muy bien leerle, siempre le fue difícil saber lo que pensaba, pero tal vez con el tiempo podría haber cogido experiencia y leer entre líneas.

Y esta vez lo que había entendido, era un simple "¿Tan malo es estar conmigo como para que quieras ocultarselo a todo el mundo?" Y le dolió, claro que le dolió. El hecho de que pensara que él era ese tipo de persona o que había hecho todo eso con ese propósito.

Nunca habían llegado a un acuerdo sobre mantener su relación en secreto o no y ahora que veía a Asano mirando hacia otro lado, con el flequillo tapándole los ojos tras decirle esas palabras tan llenas de las típicas inseguridades que un adolescente normal suele tener, se daba cuenta de que deberían haberlo hablado hace tiempo. Mucha gente cuándo veía al chico pensaban "Es perfecto" o "Lo tiene todo bajo control" y eso no era verdad. No era solo la pelea de poder que tenía con su padre, además de eso estaba la carga de dirigir la clase A por completo, ser el presidente del consejo estudiantil, tener matrícula de honor en todo. Y mientras que muchos pensaban que él era perfecto, otros reflexionaban y decían ¿No es mucho para él? Porque lo era. Estaban en un instituto, no en un coliseo romano. Y entonces eran esos momentos en los que Karma recordaba, que el chico de pelo anaranjado tenía sentimientos, aunque estos estén guardados en una cripta bastante lejos de allí, pero existían.

El presidente del consejo sintió algo sobre su pecho, y cuándo miró hacia el frente vió a Karma con el brazo extendido hacia él, con el puño apoyado allí. No como una amenaza, más bien se sentía como una especie de apoyo o distracción.

-Lo hacía por ti.- Dijo el pelirrojo con toda la naturalidad del mundo.

Tras un breve shock, el otro le miró a los ojos con confusión.

-Explícate.

-Bueno...- Empezó a decir con duda mientras posaba su mano tras su nuca. Sabía que sería difícil decirlo de manera que conservara un poco de dignidad. Pero sentía que el otro debía saber su punto de vista.- Es porque eres tú. Digo... Eres el presidente del consejo estudiantil, el hijo del mandamás del instituto, el tío que tiene un séquito de mujeres (y probablemente de hombres) detrás de él, el que saca matrícula de honor en todas las asignaturas y el que controla y dirige la clase A...

Asano se quedó callado. Se estaba haciendo una idea de a dónde quería llegar, pero le interesaba igualmente, así que decidió dejarle hablar.

-Eres mister perfecto y el que está en boca de todos.- Replicó con algo de fastidio.- Si en unas dos semanas se han empezado a esparcir rumores sin fundamento... ¿Que pasará si se enteran de esto?

Fue entonces cuándo Karma le miró a los ojos directamente, dejándolo helado en el sitio. Esa mirada... No era como las demás. Parecía ¿Apenado? No sabía que decir.

-¿Qué le dirás a tu padre? ¿Y a tu séquito? ¿A tus amigos? ¿Te seguirán de la misma forma que hacen ahora?- Preguntó sin quitarle los ojos de encima.- ¿Que dirás Asano? ¿Qué dirás si descubren que estás saliendo con alguien de la clase E? ¿Más tratándose de un hombre? ¿Tratándose de mí?

Lo último lo dijo casi en un susurro. Y cuándo Karma se calló, se dió cuenta de que tenía razón. De que la situación era lo bastante bizarra como para que alguien lo dejara pasar. Y era triste.

Sin embargo, también era triste ver como el tono de voz de Karma había cambiado durante el discursito y el como la mirada que antes estaba llena de vida miraba al suelo con un toque de tristeza. No le gustaba. Odiaba eso. Pero a la vez, le hizo un poco feliz saber que al menos no era el único con debilidades. Volvían a estar igualados. Tampoco le hacía falta meditar mucho la respuesta que iba a darle.

Se acercó al pelirrojo y lo primero que hizo fue darle un capón en la cabeza. El otro al instante se echó las manos dónde le había golpeado y abrió la boca para replicarle.

-¿Pero qué..

-Escúchame bien, maldito imbécil, que yo también tengo cosas que decir.

Karma se quedó callado y le miró con una mueca de confusión. Le sirve, aunque no sabía muy bien como empezar a explicarse. Nunca fue muy bueno en expresar lo que sentía, aunque no había que tener un master para darse cuenta de eso. Aún así lo intentaría.

-Por si no lo sabes, tú también tienes tu propio séquito en el edificio principal.- Empezó a decir con enfado.

-Vaya ¿Eso te pone celoso?- Habló con orgullo. Aunque sabía que lo hacía por romper el hielo, le molestaba esa sonrisilla orgullosa que solía poner cuándo quería sacarle de sus casillas.

-Pues al principio sí.- Le respondió con naturalidad.- Pero luego recuerdo que no eres más gay por que no puedes, y se me pasa.

El rubor en su cara no se hizo esperar y aunque le hacía gracia no le iba a dar tiempo a contestar.

-El caso, es que mi padr... El presidente me da lo mismo, por mí como si se larga a Siberia un año de viaje de negocios, que no me va a afectar; Ese "séquito" del que hablas, sospecho que la gran mayoría tiene un manga yaoi escondido en la taquilla o en el bolso, así que dudo que se quejen, como mucho se desmayan; Y la clase A, me da igual, directamente.- Soltó con convicción, sorprendiendo al contrario.- Así que deja de decir estúpideces y no actúes en mi nombre.

Karma se quedó parado y pensando un momento. Con más tranquilidad y cautela se dirigió hacia él.

-Entonces... ¿No te importa?- Preguntó dudoso.

-Te lo acabo de decir. Me da igual. Total, sigo siendo mejor que ellos.- Respondió con orgullo.

_-"Había pasado por alto lo egocéntrico que puede llegar a ser."_ \- Pensó el pelirrojo sonriendo con nerviosismo. Aunque no negaría que era una de las cosas que le gustaban de él.

-Es más...- Siguió diciendo mientras le miraba con una sonrisa burlona.- Si nos pillan, de paso que hagan fotos y me las envíen. Así podré tenerlas de fondo de pantalla.

Suficiente. No iba a escuchar nada más, menos cuándo esas cosas le hacían enrojecer como una colegiala. Intentaba que no le afectaran, pero le era imposible. Así que intentando salvar su orgullo, Karma se dió la vuelta y empezó a andar con rápidez hacia la izquierda para salir de ese sitio y dirigirse a la entrada.

Cuándo iba a doblar la esquina sintió como Asano le cogía del cuello de la camisa y le daba un pequeño tirón hacia atrás para que parara su marcha, seguido poco después de un tirón en su brazo para darle la vuelta y le mirara de frente. Viendo como el otro se inclinó hacia él, por un momento pensó que le iba a besar de nuevo y su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez, pero eso se disipó cuándo sintió sus manos tocando su pelo, para momentos después quitarle una pequeña rama que se había quedado allí. Lo más seguro es que se le enganchara cuándo iba por la montaña.

Aún teniendo la misma estatura, Karma no pudo evitar mirarle y sonreir. El otro estaba observando la rama que le había quitado de encima e inconscientemente había dejado la mano izquierda en su pelo, la cuál sin darse cuenta había empezado a mover acariciando los mechones rojos con lentitud.

El pelinaranja al sentirse observado clavó sus orbes violetas en los del otro y al darse cuenta de la forma en la que sonreía cayó en lo que estaba haciendo. Con un sobresalto y un leve sonrojo extendiéndose en sus mejillas, quitó su mano de la cabeza de Karma y le tapó los ojos en un intento desesperado.

Sería infantil de su parte, pero no estaba dispuesto a que le viera de esa forma. Lo peor es que el pelirrojo se había quedado quieto y lo único que podía ver de él era su estúpida sonrisa, así que bajó la cabeza mientras que intentaba controlar los latidos de su corazón.

Patético. Pero aún así tampoco pudo evitar sonreír él también como un imbécil.

Habiendo controlado más la situación se separó de Karma para empezar a andar hacia la entrada del instituto. La charla de hoy había dado por terminada y sabía que el otro también lo había considerado así. Asegurándose de que empezaba a seguirle, se dió la vuelta para hablarle con tono autoritario.

-Hoy duermes en mi casa.

-¿Y eso?- Preguntó con aire desafiante. Por el tono en que lo había dicho, no era una pregunta ni una afirmación. Era una orden.

-Fácil. Hay ducha y mis padres no están.- Contestó dándose la vuelta y empezando a andar mientras que una sonrisa burlesca adornaba su cara.

-Estás muy gracioso hoy ¿No?- Dijo quedándose parado con cara de fastidio.

-Dicen que estoy de mejor humor últimamente. Por algo será ¿Vienes o no?

Tampoco es que Karma se hubiera negado, ni pensaba hacerlo. Así que sin prestar atención a nada a su alrededor, se tocó la cabeza justo en el lugar dónde antes habían estado la mano de Asano y sonriendo como un estúpido mientras murmuraba una pequeña afirmación, empezó a andar para seguirle a su casa.

~0.0~

-Creo que a Fuwa le ha dado algo.- Dijo Kayano sujetando a la morena con preocupación.

Hacía unos minutos que esos dos se habían ido y la clase E no se había movido ni un ápice de donde estaban. Y las razones eran muchas.

Una de ellas era la amante del manga, Fuwa, la cuál se encontraba medio tirada en el suelo sonriendo como una estúpida y murmurando cosas como "Lo sabía", "Si es que lo tendría que haber visto venir", Se notaba la tensión sexual desde lejos", "Soy una genio", etc.

Nadie tenía la decencia de atenderla, no solo porque algunos opinaban lo mismo que ella y miraban al suelo intentanto ocultarlo, como era el caso de Maehara. Si no que Korosensei, el que se supone que es el adulto aquí, estaba en el mismo estado mientras babeaba mirando una libreta y lo que había estado escribiendo en ella como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Además de que nadie tenía valor para decir nada. Y Nagisa aún estaba procesando. En verdad tenía sentido si se reflexionaba. El problema es que tenía que recuperarse del shock. Todavía se estaba recuperando del susto que le dió cuándo se movió para tener una posición más cómoda y partió una rama llamando la atención de Karma. Sentía que se iba a morir allí mismo.

-Chicos, Terasaka tampoco responde. Está en trance.- Anunció Kirara mientras movía la mano delante de la cara del chico. Aunque no servía de mucho porque este estaba en su propio mundo con la mirada perdida. Mejor dejarlo así por el momento.

-Tampoco ha sido para tanto.- Dijo Rinka intentado disimular.

-Cuándo seas capaz de decir eso sin una sonrisa en la cara, te creeré.- Le respondió Megu medio ida también.

-Yo creo que ha sido suficiente cotilleo por hoy- Dijo Sugino con la cara roja como un tomate. No le culpaban, nadie se esperaba ver todo lo que habían visto.

-Aunque en verdad...- Empezó a reflexionar Kanzaki sonrojada.- Eran bastante monos.

-¡¿A qué sí?! ¡¿Has visto la cara que tenía Asano cuándo le ha tapado los ojos?! ¡Ni un millón de años volveremos a ver eso!- Empezó a gritar Fuwa con emoción.

-Y-Y cuándo Karma confesó que lo había mantenido todo en secreto por él... Fue muy bonito.- Dijo Okuda con su típica timidez.

-¡Por no hablar de lo que ha dicho Asano al final! "Hay ducha y mis padres no están" ¡¿Deberíamos seguirles?!- Gritó Hinano más entusiasmada que nunca.

-Mejor los dejamos por hoy, ha sido una suerte que no nos descubrieran.- Respondió Yuuma con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Esto ha sido una mina de oro.- Sonrió Nakamura viendo la cantidad de fotos que había hecho.

Nagisa miró de reojo y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que con eso se podría hacer bien un álbum de 20 páginas o un vídeo completo, porque al parecer Nakamura había hecho más fotos hoy que en toda su vida.

-Ey...- Dijo Itona llamando la atención de todos.- ¿Alguien tiene el número de Asano? Tendremos que enviarle las fotos ¿No? Dijo que las quería como fondo de pantalla.

Cuándo Itona enseñó la galería de más de 100 fotos que había hecho, ni Nagisa ni nadie pudo reprochárselo.

En verdad hacían buena pareja.

_**Fin** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hola ~
> 
> Bueno, en primer lugar si estás leyendo esto, gracias por molestarte en leer el fic, o al menos en abrirlo (?) No, en serio, gracias.
> 
> Hacía tiempo que quería escribir algún fic de Ansatsu Kyoushitsu, y más de estos dos a los que shippeo demasiado. Y dado a que aún hay poquitos fics en español, y menos de esta pareja, pues aquí está mi aporte al fandom.
> 
> Me siento un poco orgullosa de mí misma, y a la vez no. En principio iba a ser un one-shot corto, pero he acabado haciendo uno de 7 mil palabras, cosas de la vida. Siento que no he transmitido todo lo que tenía que transmitir en cuestión de personajes, y de verdad siento el OOC, pero Asano y Karma son personajes tan... Raros. Enserio.
> 
> A parte de eso, espero que os haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> Nos vemos (~*-*)~ ~(*-*~)


End file.
